


Dreams (Sterek)

by KittieB13



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, hale - Freeform, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieB13/pseuds/KittieB13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a stressful few months. We've faced The Alpha Pack, a dark druid and I got possessed by an evil fox spirit. We almost died many, many time and then Allison did die.<br/>Now the nogitsune is dead. Kate Argent's back and probably, no definitely, planning something evil. I mean what with the creepy blue face.<br/>To top it all off I keep having the same dream about Derek and I'm pretty sure he having it as well. Running lost through the woods calling each others name. What the hell is going on?<br/>*****This was written BEFORE season four was aired******<br/>All characters belong to Teen Wolf and it's creator Jeff Davis. This is a boyxboy story, if you don't like that sort of thing turn back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek POV

"Stiles!" I was running though the forest towards the sound of his voice but it kept moving. We were both lost in the thick fog that cover the trees and made it near impossible to see. I can hear my name being screamed over and over.

"Derek!" He screams from behind me, I turn around but nothings there. I hear it again. "Derek!"

"Stiles!" I answer and start running, his screams are coming from the left, now my right, now my left, where the hell is he?

"Derek!" He yells. His voice is frantic. "Derek where are you?"

"Stiles!" 

"Stiles! Where are you! Stiles!" I yell but get no response.

"STILES!"

I bolt up straight from my bed. It was a dream, just a dream. Just another dream.

************************************************************************************************************

Stiles POV

"DEREK!" I wake screaming his name. It was another dream. The same one I'd been having for the last week. I was lost in the forest, I could hear him calling but we would never find each other. My dad was starting to worry. He had asked me why I was screaming Derek's name at breakfast the other day. I had no answer for him. Awkward. 

It had been two weeks since we had defeated the nogitsune. Two weeks since Allison died. I keep thinking it's somehow my fault. That if I hadn't let the nogitsune in she'd still be alive. That if I hadn't made Scott come with to the woods that night, we never would have known about werewolves, hunters and kanimas or the darach. We wouldn't have had to deal with the alpha pack or the nogitsune. We'd be safe and all of us would be human. Hopefully. 

I can't believe Danny knew all this time. I mean how the hell did he know and why didn't he tell us? Does he have some werewolfy uncle or something? Ethan's gone, I feel sorry for him- really sorry for him- Aiden was all he had. I think Ethan kind of blames me, just a little bit. Issac's depressed, losing Allison hit him and Scott really hard. Scott has Kira though, Issac's alone or at least that's what he thinks. 

We haven't heard anything from Kate and that's starting to freak me out. I mean she's an in your face girl. So what's she planning- no one knows- all I know is it's something evil.


	2. 2

**Derek POV,**

I was going to kill him. I swear. I was going to do it, for real this time. I was going to rip his throat out with my teeth. Why was I going to kill Stiles you ask?

Well thanks to him and Scott I have twenty minutes of peace left before a league of teenagers and a hunter descend on my loft. Getting out my phone I check the text again, yep still the same:

_Dear Sourwolf_

_Pack meet at ur house 20mins. news on Kate. get food._

_-Stiles,_

I was looking forward to finally getting some sleep. Being stuck in dreams have put a strain on me- I'm amazed I haven't snapped and killed anyone. Yet. Whats worse is that lately it's been the same dream, like the one I had last night. Stiles is always in my dreams and I don't know why. I'm so close to asking Deaton but that'd just bring up awkward questions. I flop down on the couch.

"Oh someones having a bad day," I look up to see Peter strolling through the doors.

"What the hell are you doing here?"I asked sitting up. 

"Didn't you get the text?" He waves his phone at me completely ignore the glare I send his way. "Pack meeting, 20mins, Derek's loft. Horrible grammar by the way."

"And Scott invited you? Huh, yeah right," Scott wasn't that dumb. We didn't need Peter, Did we?

"Stiles actually and did you ever think that maybe they're beginning to trust me?" 

"No!" 

Then I hear footsteps, multiple footsteps. Great they're here. My door opens and in comes Scott followed by Kira, Issac, Lydia, Chris, Sheriff Stilinski and Deaton. Last through the door is Stiles who avoids my gaze completely.

******************************************************************

**Stiles POV**

Crap, this was going to be awkward. I couldn't meet his gaze knowing he was in my dreams every night. He kept glancing at me as Deaton talked about how Kate was still alive.

"A deep scratch can turn someone into a shapeshifter. Peter-"

Chris cut him off, "That wasn't a deep scratch. Peter almost ripped out her throat."

Deaton gave him a look. "As I was saying. Peter killed her but as Scott and Issac would know a turning bite, or scratch, will heal quickly and will heal any other health problems. Including death. She's probably spent all this time healing completely and grasping her new abilities."

Scott got that look on his face, like he'd just worked something important out. "With her training as a hunter and her new abilities she's going to be almost impossible to beat."

"Hey, If we can beat a psychotic Alpha, no offence Peter, a kanima, an alpha pack, a darach, a nogitsune and still be on track to graduate high school, We can beat a psychopathic ex-huntress who been turned in to a-"

"Into a what, Stiles? Because she's not a werewolf. Not with that blue face," It was the first time Derek had spoken. I looked at him. He was wearing his normal black jeans and grey shirt, in other words he looked hot. Wait, what? Since when did I start thinking of Derek Hale as hot? Ahhh, crap. To take my mind off the fact that I'm going crazy. Again. I get out the tablet with a copy of the bestiary on it.

"I found something in the bestiary. It has a picture of a beast that looks similar to how you described Kate. Of course I can't read it cause it's in archaic Latin but Lydia can so, ahh, here Lydia," I hand her the tablet.

"Runa Uturuncu, huh, it's not Latin. It's Spanish."

"And you can read Spanish? How many languages do you speak!?" I ask her incredulously.

"Five or six," She read the bestiary silently before she looks up at Derek and smiled. "You're right Derek she's not a werewolf but she is a shapeshifter. Runa Uturuncu it mean were-jaguar."


	3. 3

**Stiles POV**

A were-jaguar, are you kidding? How does a were jaguar come from a werewolf? The again Malia is a were coyote and Lydia turned into a banshee. Does Peter have magic saliva or something?

My computers being slow and I'm tempted to throw it out the window. How am I supposes to do research on were jaguars if my internet wont load. Ah c'mon, I start tapping on the desk and whistling.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" My phone rings and scares the crap out of me. To top it off I fall off the chair and land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" My dad yells from outside. I scramble to the window and give a thumbs up to him. I walk over the the offending object and see that I've missed a call from Derek. I swear if its him asking what I've found I going to...well I'll do something anyway. 

He takes forever to answer when I ring him back, "Stiles. You told me a were jaguar came about because it wanted something. What was it?" 

"Why hello Derek, nice to hear from you too," I could practically see him giving me the Hale glare through the phone. "According to legend someone becomes a Runa Uturuncu when the want revenge. Where are you by the way? You sound like you're running through the woods."

"Revenge. So Kate could be after Peter because he killed her, " He completely ignores my question. Typical. 

I sigh dragging my fingers through my hair, "Yeah maybe but she could also be here just to create trouble I mean it's Kate. She's, She's um whats the word oh yeah evil."

"Stiles I have to go I think we found something."

"We found something ,who's we? Where are you? What did you find? Derek?" He hung up on me son of a bitch. I grabbed my coat and dialed Scott. If Derek didn't want to tell me where he was I was going to find him myself. Time to go werewolf hunting.

*************************************************************************

**Derek POV**

I was with Chris and Peter looking for Kate out at the Hale house. If Kate wanted revenge she wouldn't just stop with Peter she would kill all of us. 

"What are we going to do if we actually find her?" Peter asked smugly.

"We are going to trap her," Chris answered.

"And what if we can't trap her?" Peter lent against a tree, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Then I guess we'll have to kill her," I answer honestly. I wonder if Chris could actually kill his sister if he had to. He'd lost his wife and Allison is a short amount of time. Could he actually do it now?

"I know what you're thinking and if we have to I will put her down. She stopped being my sister when I found out she burnt an innocent family alive."

"Ohh so cold," Peter voiced.

"Shut Up!" We both yelled at him.

"I was just saying, geez, why does everyone ha-"

I cut him off, "Shut up I think I hear something."

I see a flash off someone running through the trees and Peter see it to. We take off running and I hear Chris running too. I see a flash of red off to my left. That better not be who I think is. I want to groan in disbelief, why the hell would Stiles be out he in the middle of the night? Actually I don't need the anwer to that.

I was so busy thinking of ways to shake sense into that boy that I didn't notice the river until I fell face first into the Icy water. Grabbing on to a branch so I didn't get swept away, I pulled myself up to the bank where Chris and Peter pulled me up.

"I'm going to kill him," I said trying not to shiver from the cold.

"Who him?" Chris and Peter asked in unison.

"Him would be me," Stiles said from the tree line.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night, by yourself?" Chris asked incredulously.

"What do you mean? I'm just...Going for a walk, you know a midnight stroll..through the woods where a psycho were-jaguar may or may not be hiding," as he said it he looked around.

"Alone?"

"Scott may be out here somewhere."

"Scott's out here." Chris said as a statement not a question.

"Um, yeah?" Derek gave my a glare. "So did you find her?"

"Well we were chasing her when Derek here decided to take a swim," Peter answered sarcastically.

Something was off about that. I sniffed the air. Chris, Peter, Stiles even Scott faintly but no Kate. I could however smell something else.

"It wasn't her."

"What?" Peter asks.

"It's not her.. the scent it's different. Who ever was running i-it wasn't her."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked nervously.

"It mea-," We all turn to see Scott stumble over to us. His shirt ripped and blood cover him from head to toe. "It means that there's something else out there."


	4. 4

**Stiles POV**

I was running through the woods. Again. Hasn't my brain gotten over this particular dream yet? Obviously not. I can hear him calling my name over and over. I'll find him this time, if I just run this wa- 

"Crap!" I yell as I trip over a tree root and fall face first into the ground, which is wet by the way. Now I'm going to have mud all over me, great. This hasn't happened before, interesting. As I start to get up I notice a hand in front of my face. 

"Would you like some help?" I look up and my face spreads into a huge smile.

"Derek."

I open my eyes and look down to see an arm draped across my waist. I don't need to turn to see who that are belongs to. Oh, crap. I try to move the arm but it tightens.

"Derek?" I whisper. Damn, don't freak out Stiles, Think. I tap his hand and he grumbles but He's still asleep and not moving anytime soon. So I call out his name again and again.

"Oh My God. Derek! Wake Up!" 

"What the?" He sits up with his arm in still around me. He looks down at me and then scrambles backwards. "Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?" Was he kidding? Something bad happens, blame Stiles. Something weird happens, look at Stiles. Geez. "You're the one who was snuggling."

"Snuggling? I wasn't snuggling."

"You so were," With this he gives me the Hale glare and stands up.

"Okay Stiles, next question," I look up at him.

"What?" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Were the heck are we?"

I stand up and look around. Dirt, trees, plants, rocks, leaves? What the hell? Then it dawns on me, we're in the middle of the woods.

__________________________________________________________

**Dereks POV**

I keep sending Stiles glares. Snuggling? Yeah, right. I was not snuggling, I do not snuggle. As I am thinking this we're walking down the side of the road. Why are we walking down the road at six in the morning? Well we must have walked or hid our cars extremely well because this was our only option. So far no car has stopped and I can tell Stiles is getting tired. 

"Ah!" I turn around at his scream to see he has fallen over a hole. I almost laugh. He looks up at me expectantly and puts up is arm.

"Well aren't you going to help me up?" I give him pointed stare.

"Hey, I held you for two hours is damn swimming pool. Remember that? Two hours! You can at leat help me up. C'mon please," I sigh and grab his arm hoisting him up. He nods as thanks and walks straight past me. 

We were nearly at my loft when he suddenly stopped. We're in the middle of crossing a road and he stops now? I turned to look at him. He was frowning and obviously lost in thought. I hear a noise. Crap there's a car coming and he obviously can't here it. I grab him and pull him out of the way just as the car comes speeding around the corner. We land sprawled across each other on the ground. 

"Derek you're too heavy get off me," That's when I realize that I'm laying on top of him. I get up quickly an help him to his feet.

"Uh, th-thanks," He limps past me, wait limps?

"Did you hurt yourself Stiles?" I ask him.

"What? No- I'm fine really."

I sigh. Ever since the nogitsune hurt everyone using his body he's been feeling like he don't deserve help or comfort or anything like that. I know he tries to hide it but Scott and I can see through his facade. I sling an arm around his waist and help him to walk, listening to him protest all the way.

We were in my car driving to his house when he look across at me.

"What was that thing the other night?"

I'd almost forgotten about that, "I don't know but from what Scott told us it wasn't a werewolf or kitsune. He said the guy looked human."

"He also so said the guy look like he belongs in a closed unit at Eichen House," I gave him a look.

"Chris told me about something called a Beserker. We're going to have to talk to him because I can't remember exactly what he told me. All I can remember is that in the end they had to kill these teenagers because they had gone completely wild."

"Oh," He got out his phone and started typing frantically as I pulled up outside his house. His crappy jeep was still parked in the driveway. He could barely walk all the way back, how did he walk all the way out into the woods?

"Who are you texting?" 

"Everyone," he replied getting out of the car. "There a pack meeting at your loft tonight at seven."

"What?!" I asked. Unbelievable. "And when were you going to inform me of this?"

"Well I was thinking about just showing up there with Scott and Issac but then I realized you might be out doing whatever werewolves do at seven o'clock at night. What do you do in your spare time anyway?"

I glared at the back of his head as he walked to his door. He turned just as I went to drive off. 

"Hey Derek? Thanks, for saving me and helping me walk," He gave me a small smile and went into his house.

"Your welcome," I whispered as I drove off. The funny thing was I really meant it.


	5. 5

**Stiles POV**

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Woah, Holy Crap," I accidentally run off the road. Lydia had screamed and scared the hell out of me. "Lydia, are you alright?"

"Left go left," was all I got as an answer.

"Why? What's left?" I asked dreading the answer.

She turned to me with a grim look before whispering, "A dead body."

We ended up at an old abandoned house on the very edge of town. Seriously, it looked like one of those houses off a scary movie where everyone who goes in get chopped into itty-bitty pieces. Where's my torch...and bat? I go to get out of the car only to have Lydia grab my arm.

"We are not going in there," She stated.

"Oh c'mon the worse that could be in there is a dead body."

"What about whatever killed the dead body?" She asked expectantly.

"You can't kill a dead body," I said sarcastically even though I was scared about what killed this person. Hopefully they only fell through the floorboards or something. Who am I kidding, it's Beacon Hills. They probably got hacked to death by some psycho Were-Jaguar or some even more psychotic berserkers or maybe they became an evil duo and both killed this poor innocent-.

"Stiles!" Her yell broke my thought train.

"Fine, I'll call Derek, you call Scott. Then when they get here we'll all go in."

 

Ten minutes later every teenager and their assorted weaponry were standing outside the creepy house.

"Geez, I can smell the dead body from here," Issac commented from Scotts Bike. "How did you Find it anyway?"

I look at him with one eyebrow raised and from the corner of my eye I can see Derek doing the same. Damn, I'm noticing everything about him lately. We hadn't talked since we woke up together in the woods a week ago. We didn't even talk when we woke up on his couch together, that was awkward.

I'm close to cracking and going to Deaton for help but I know that if I do that Derek will probably kill me. I look over to him. Scott and Derek are in a heated argument about who going to go into the house first. Scardy-wolves. I get up, grab my bat and march towards the house.

I got to the door before I hear, "Stiles! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, going into this creepy-ass house with only a bat to protect myself," Derek give me a glare before striding up to me.

"Stay behind me Stiles, no hero moments."

I followed him into the house and I could hear the others following me. We only get to the lounge before we see the dead body lying in a pool of blood. They guy looked to be the same age as me and I could have sworn I'd seen him around town. I heard an inhuman screech from the doorway to the kitchen. Standing there was a guy who had to be younger than all of us. he had a wolves skin over him and he look, well, crazy. He gave another inhuman wail and lauched himself at us.

"Stiles look out!" Derek puched me down and he was hit with a load of crazy. The guy was growling and biting and stabbing. Wait, stabbing?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dereks POV**

When the berserker launched itself at Stiles I did the first thing that came to my mind. Now I was getting stabbed and I could feel that they were laced with wolfsbane. I tried to get him off me but it was like I had no strength. If I didn't get him off me soon I was going to die.

"GET OFF HIM!" I could barely hear Stiles over the pounding in my head. Damn, wolfsbane. I did however hear the giant thwak as Stiles hit the berserker with his baseball bat. Over and over until the thing leaped off my and took off out the door.

I wasn't healing, I could feel the wolfsbane in me, before I blacked out I managed to choke out, "Deaton. I need Deaton."

I woke up on a cold steel bench. My head was still pounding but I could see my wounds had healed. 

"You're awake finally," I hadn't noticed Stiles was Sitting beside me. He was covered in blood, my blood. "Have you healed?"

I could hear concern in his voice, "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"Well after you blacked out after being attack be crazy wolf boy, Scott, Issac and Kira ran after it and Lydia and I drove you here," He explained.

"Did they find the berserker?"

"No, ah, Scott kind of got a call from his mum to say that he had to be home and he took Issac with him."

"Right."

"Thank you for saving me again," He gave a nervous laugh and for the first time I notice just how close he was sitting. I wanted to lean forward that couple of inches and kiss him. When did I start wanting to kiss him? The answer, about a week ago when I saved him from that car. We were dead quiet, all I could hear was our breaths. I started to lean in but a girls voice interrupted me.

"Is he awake yet?" Lydia called from around the corner. I vaulted backwards and shakily stood.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and looked at me with confused eyes, "Yeah. He's awake."

"Can we go home now?" She came around the corner and looked at me. "Looks like we can. Are we dropping him off or what?"

"No I can drive," Stiles gave me a hard stare.

"Yes we are dropping him off," I gave him a glare. He put up his hands in that universal 'what' move. "You are s far from fit to drive. If you drive, you're likely to get you're werewolf ass put in a morgue."

No one spoke on the drive to my loft. I could see Stiles was pointedly not looking at me and I was trying to do the same. I desperately wanted to know what was going on. The dreams, the sleepwalking and the only person who would really know was Deaton.

What were we going to do?


	6. 6

**Stiles POV**

"He's gone Stiles, nobody can find him," Scott ran his hands through his hair.

"C'mon Scott he's not missing. He's probably just doing whatever werewolves do at six in the morning," I had been in the middle of a dream where Scott had burst through my door. 

"No, Stiles , he's missing. I went to his loft, it smells like that thing we saw yesterday. The berserker or whatever it's called."

What? Crap. If it took him then he's probably going to die. Oh My God he's going to die isn't he. He can't die, I don't want him to die. Please don't let him be dead. "We have to find him."

"We tried to find him by scent but there was something wrong with it. His scent was different, mixed up somehow and we couldn't follow it. I've tried his cell but it keeps going straight to voice-mail."

"Then we'll just have to find him another way. Lets start with- If I were a psycho murdering berserker where would I put a werewolf?" We stood in silence for a few minutes trying to think of somewhere that could hold a werewolf. 

"Well I got nothing you?" 

"What about that creepy house we were at yesterday?" I replied. 

Scott gave me a look. "Why would it put Derek in that house? We know where that house is. It's way to obvious, there has to be someplace else."

"Maybe that's the point. Tricking us into thinking it's way to obvious and than bam we're all dead because we didn't recheck that house."

"Nah, it's still way to obvious," Scott replied shaking his head. "I'm going with Issac to check out the Hale house. You stay here, keep trying his cell."

"Are you kidding, I'm not staying here. I want to help find him."

"Why? You don't even like him," Scott replied walking out the door.

"I don't not like him!" I replied but he was already gone. I'll admit it had been a shock last night when we'd almost kissed. I don't know whether I want to hug or kill Lydia for interrupting us. In that moment I wanted to kiss him, badly. I still want to kiss him.

"That's it. If Scott wont let me go with him, I'll find Derek myself," I grabbed my phone and headed towards the front door. First stop, that creepy house. I open the door to find a guy around my age standing there. 

"Are you Stiles?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" He smiles at me and suddenly I feel a sharp prick in my neck. Everything starts to go blurry but before I completely black out I see his eyes. Holy crap it's the same guy. It's the berserker.

*************************************************************************************

**Dereks POV**

It had been at least four hours since I woke up in this room. It was like winter in here and not to mention a dead guy in the corner. I couldn't remember exactly what happened, the last this I remember is opening the door. 

The room looks like the inside of a prison van except five times larger. It was completely empty except for a metal bench, which the dead guy was laying across. So I sat with my back against the wall just waiting for something to happen.

That something came a few minutes later when I heard foots steps outside the door. The door was swung wide open but I didn't even bother getting up, I knew I couldn't get out. Two guys threw a body into the room, great more dead guys. I went over, rolled the body over and...Oh crap.

"Stiles..."My voice is a whisper. I automatically check his pulse to find he was in fact still alive.

I tap on his cheek, "Stiles. Wake up."

Nothing so I try again, "Stiles, please, c'mon wake up."

He groans and his eyelashes flutter but he is still asleep. What the hell did they do to him. I swear if they have permanently damaged him I will kill every single one of them. I smack his cheek a little harder and his eyes open. Thank god.

"D-Derek what are you doing? What happened? Where are we?" He askes groggily while looking around. His eyes fall on the dead guy in the corner. His curiousity piped, I could predict the next words out of his mouth before he even took a breath. "Is that a dead body? Why am I in a room with a dead body?"

"I don't know," I answered sighing. "I just woke up here same as you."

"It was that berserker. He injected me with something," I gave him an 'Oh really?' look which he completely ignored. So rude. "So do you have a plan or what?"

"Why do I have to have a plan?"

"Because I always make the plan," He said in a petulant tone. "I want a day off."

I sigh, we weren't going to get anywhere.

 

One Day Later (Still Dereks POV)

 

Stiles is asleep next to me while I'm keeping watch. We've been here nearly two days and I can tell having no food or water is getting to Stiles. We needed to get out of here and fast. We'd tried, well I tried, knocking down the door and walls but they're too strong.

A scream pierces the air, waking Stiles immediately. 

"What the h-" Another scream and a loud thud. The door to our prison bursts open and standing there with a shot gun is none other than Kate Argent.

"Well what are you waiting for lover-boys? Lets go," With that she points the gun somewhere behind her and pulls the trigger.

Stiles and I leap up and run through the door. We follow Kate through smoking hallways until we reach a large wooden door. She kicks it open, it leads out into the back yard. Behind that is the Beacon Hills reserve.

"Go!" She yells at us.

I grab Stiles and we run off into the woods. I still have a hold on his arm when he trips and falls pulling me down with him. We tumble down a hill. I get a hold of a branch and I grab Stiles before he goes tumbling over the edge of a cliff. When we both get our footing I'm still holding him against me. Then I do something I never thought I do again, I close my eyes, lean in and kiss him.

To my surprise he doesn't push me off but instead he kisses me back. His lips are so soft and so sweet. I find myself getting lost in him, I find myself wishing I could kiss him forever. I pull back and rest my forehead against his. I open my eyes to judge his reaction. He is smiling at me and I want t kiss him again. So I do, just a small kiss this time.

"Let's get out of here," I whisper and he nods in response. 

Then I grab his hand and we run.


	7. 7

**Stiles POV**

I can't believe it. Derek freaking Hale freaking kissed me.  
I never thought he'd kiss me. Sure you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife but I never thought we'd actually get together. Wait are we together? He kissed me but that could have just been a in the moment kind of thing. That wouldn't explain the death grip he has on my arm as we are running.  
That brings my mind straight back to the problem at hand. We got kidnapped by crazy people, imprisoned in a room with a dead guy, got rescued by an even crazier werejaguar and now we're running for our lives. What was Kate even doing there and why did she save us? What did the berserkers want? And the most important thing...  
What am I going to get Scott to do now that I've been proved right? I told him we should check out the creepy house but what does he say 'no that would be way too obvious'. Well suck it Scott I was right. He should really trust my instincts more I me-  
"Damn it!" Derek's voice broke me from my mental rant. We've stopped in a small clearing. He sits on a stump and I go to stand next to him.  
"What? What's wrong and more importantly do I want to know what's wrong?" Derek gave me a look that was half way between 'what are you on' and 'shut up before I rip your throat out'.  
Eh, I guess nothings really changed.  
"I can't smell anything, anything but berserkers."  
"Uh oh," Crap. What if we couldn't find our way out? We hear a growl.  
"Stiles please tell me that was your stomach," He stands up. The first two berserkers emerge from the trees, growling and snapping their teeth. Two more emerge from our left.  
"D-Derek?"  
"I see them," he's gone wolf and matches their growls with his own. He pulls me behind him. Three more appear from the trees behind us. We are so screwed. Derek could maybe take on one but seven?   
"How are we going to do this? We have no weapons," He growls and shows off his claws. "Okay. I don't have any weapons."  
"You could annoy them to death."  
"Are you saying I'm annoying?" He gives me the Hale glare and I resist sticking out my tongue.  
I take a shaky breath when I realize the berserkers have moved in while we bickered.  
"Holy Crap!" I yell as one of them leaps at me, only to be swiped across the face by a pissed off looking Derek.  
"Don't touch him!"He hisses. Ooh possessive.  
The bereserker looks up from where she fell. He eyes a crazed, blood thirsty. She lets out a inhuman screech and goes to leap at us. She doesn't get far before she falls, an arrow sticking out of her back.  
Someone steps out from behind a tree. She smirks, "This should be fun."   
Reloading the crossbow she shots it at a berserker. One leaps at me a I dive out of the way. Derek grabs it and uses it as a bowling pin to knock down two others. One leaps onto his back, biting at his neck.  
I scramble to find a branch to hit it with. Finding one I whack it on the back and stab at its face until it leaps of him. Unfortunately it leaps straight on to me, clawing at me with surprisingly sharp nails.   
"Stiles!" I hear him scream. The weight on me is lifted as Derek lands a kick to the berserkers side. He grabs me, pulling me to his side while growling at the berserker who scrambles backwards.  
The remaining four berserkers back up so they are in front of us. They hiss as us and Kate hisses back.   
"C'mon boys we can do better than this," Kate smirks. "We're not going to be beaten by a bunch of snot nosed teenagers in serious need of a psychologist."  
At this the four berserkers wail and back off into the trees.  
"Where are they going?" Derek asks.  
"To get backup probably," Kate reloads her crossbow.   
"Well then Buffy the werewolf slayer," I throw my arms up. "What do you suggest we do?"   
"Well since I value my life I suggest that I run, you can do what ever you want," She replied bluntly. High pitched wails echoed all around us.  
"We need to go," I could tell Derek was worried from the way he looked at the tree line. Another set of wails pierce the air. "We need to go now."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Derek's POV**

Stiles was falling behind, he was only human after all. I could tell Kate wanted to leave him but there was no way I was leaving him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.   
"What are you doing? We need to get out of here, "He said breathless.   
"You're not going to be able to run much longer, "He opened his mouth to argure but I spoke first. "Don't argue. You're getting out of breath and you're falling behind."  
He scrubbed his hand over his face, "What are you going to do, carry me?"  
"Yes," With that I picked him up bridal style and ran, with him complaining all the way. The woods seemed to go on forever but we finally made it to a trail. We followed it all the way out to a road. A black SUV was parked in a deserted car park further down street.   
"Derek put me the hell down," He started struggling so I let him go. He tumbled down onto the ground and glared up at me. I sighed and put out my hand to pull him up. He was still glaring at me.  
"Don't look at me like that, It's not my fault you have crappy balance," I said with a shrug. I just gaped at me. "Shut your mouth, you'll attract flies. I'm not kissing a mouth that has had flies in it or on it."  
He made an exasperated sound and then stopped suddenly, "Did you just say that you were going to maybe kiss me again?"  
"Maybe, I'll think about it," I gave him a smirk and he eyed me suspiciously.  
"Okay sorry to break this up but we need to move," Kate started walking towards the SUV and unlocked it. "Hurry up or I'll leave you here."  
Stiles scrambled to his feet and dashed to the car. I followed close behind. As we drove off I saw I lone figure at the edge of the woods. He didn't look like the others he looked sane. The only thing that told me he was with them was the fact that his shirt was drenched in blood.  
I listened to Kate and Stiles squabble over the radio station all the way back to my loft. When we got there I practically dragged Stiles out. I thought Kate would drive off but she followed us all the way in to my loft.  
"You're going to call everyone and tell them they need to get here now," She said making herself at home on my couch.  
"Why would we do that?" Stiles asked.  
"Because I am going to help you. I'm still an Argent, despite some disagreements. I'm still a hunter and I have information that can help."  
"Why do you want to help?" I asked glaring at her. She had to have some motive. "What do you get out of this?"  
"Well if I help I get to see Chris again. He's the only family I have left," She shrugged and smirked. "As to why I'm doing this it's simple. If a wars going to break out between the berserkers and the scooby gang mark two, I want to be on the team that wins."


	8. 8

**Stiles POV**  
I'm playing on my phone instead of listening to Kate rant about beserkers or whatever. I probably should listen, eh, oh well Scott will tell me later. Or maybe Derek since he's in a good mood. Well I think he's in a good mood, I can never tell, he always has on his uber pissed off face or completely emotionless face on. I wonder If I can make him smile. Challenge accepted.  
"What do you think Stiles?" Kira asks breaking my concentration. Oh, crap, what have I missed. What if they were talking about our next move and want my opinion. What if their idea is terrible and will probably get us all killed. Crap, crap, crap, this'll teach me for not listening.  
"What do I think?" What could they have possibly have said? If I say sure and it's a horrible, terrible, very very bad idea it could get us killed, but if it's a brilliant idea that could possibly end this fight, ah, geez what do I say." What do I think? I think that, um, I think-"  
"You weren't listening were you?" Scott asked with a glare.  
"Of course I was, geez," I lie.  
"Okay then, what was the last thing I said?"  
"Uh, what was the last thing I said."  
I heard Derek sigh and saw him shake his head before walking away. Scott looked like he was going to slap me or something. What were they talking about that was so important?  
"We were discussing food. Chinese or Pizza?" That's all they were talking about, really? "What do you think Stiles?"  
I let out a small laugh, "I craving Chinese."  
After that I actually payed attention. We were all sitting in the planning area, a.k.a the lounge, planning our next move. Kate and Chris were filling us in on everything they knew about berserkers.  
"As far as we know this group has numbers, they have almost twice as many people," Chris told us. "Berserkers, because of their obvious insanity, always have a leader that isn't one of them."  
"I've been tracking this particular group for a few months and let me just say this leader of theirs is just as insane. He calls himself the benefactor, I don't know if he has any special powers," Kate added from her position on the stairs.  
"So what do we do, just go in there and kill them all?" Lydia asked.  
"Isn't their a way to save them?" Mahlia added.  
"We can't just kill all these people," Kira finished.  
"We have no choice," Chris told us sympathetically. "There is no way to turn back a berserker. Think of it like this- insanity rules them now. Killing them is like killing a rabid dog."  
"There has to be a way," Scott pleaded. He hates killing.  
"I'm sorry Scott but killing them is the only way."  
An hour later and everyone was leaving but I stayed. One, I didn't have a car and two, I wanted to talk to Derek. I can hear him coming down the steps. This is going to be awkward.   
"Stiles? I thought you left," yep totally, extremely, unbelievably awkward.

**Dereks POV**

I come down the stairs to see Stiles standing there looking at the ground.  
"Stiles? I thought you left," I said, all he did in response was scuff his sneakers on my floor.  
"I, ah, sort of don't have a car," He murmured nervously. What does he have to be nervous about?  
"Why didn't you say, c'mon I'll drive, " I started walking to the door.  
"No wait, I want to,talk to you," He told me awkwardly before rushing on. "I want to talk to you about this morning."  
Oh.  
"You want to know if I meant it or if I was just caught in the moment?" He nods his head but keeps staring at his shoes. I walk over to him and cup his face, making him look at me.  
"Does this answer your question?" With that I kiss him. Gently at first but soon I feel his arms wrap around my neck. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice the door opening.  
"Hey Der- Oh My God!" We break apart to find Scott gaping at us. His mouth moves as he tries to say something, but nothing comes out.  
"Close your mouth Scott you look like a goldfish," I said, dragging Stiles over to the couch.  
"How long has this been going on?" Scott asked in a strained voice.  
Stiles looks at his wrist, "About six hours, give or take."  
"You've been together for less than a day and you're practically having sex in the lounge?"  
"We were nowhere near having sex, we both have all our clothes still on," Stiles answers.  
"Wh-Oh my god, I can't deal with this."  
I sigh, " What did you want to ask me Scott."  
"It doesn't matter, I'll ask you tomorrow when the picture of you molesting my best friend isn't so fresh in my mind," I glare at him but, like Stiles, he ignores me. "By the way Stiles, your dad called me asking where you were."  
"Oh crap, he's probably freaking out," Stiles leapt up from the couch.  
"Everyone was until you called earlier. I can't believe you didn't call your dad."  
"I forgot. Oh My G- I forgot about my dad," He was freaking out.  
"I'll take you home," I said leading him to the door.  
"Oh no, I'll take him," Scott grabbed Stiles's arm and pulled him out the door.  
"Hey, do I get a say in this?" Stiles asks.  
"NO!" Scott and I say in unison.   
"I'm taking him home," I state.  
"Hell no. I'm not letting you take my best friend so you can do it in the back seat."  
"We are not going to have sex," I argue back. We were so busy arguing about who was going to drive him home that we didn't notice him walk away.

 **The Benefactor's POV**  
Humans were so stupid. Wrapped up in their own little lives. Take this idiot for example. Walking home alone at ten at night. His bright purple and green plaid shirt makes him stand out. Doesn't he know there are evil things out here. Like me.   
I'm annoyed with my berserkers, they let two of our enemies escape. So now I have to get them back. This is the only reason I'm sitting on top of this building. Those two idiots didn't even notice me watching them in that loft of theirs. I thought I was screwed when that other guy walked in but he was too busy freaking out. Humans freak out about the smallest things.   
Anyway, this should be easy all I have to do is grab him. His boyfriend is next. Then I'll pick them off one by one until the he comes after me. I want his power- the power of the true alpha.  
I leap down and land silently behind him. "Hey, Stiles."  
He turns around and his expression goes from shock to undeniable fear.  
"What the hell do you want?" He asks shakily. I give him a smile.  
"From you nothing," with that I jab a syringe into his neck.  
One down nine to go.


	9. 9

**Derek’s POV**

“Derek! I’m lost. I don’t know where I am. Derek help! Find me, please!” Stiles voice sounds distorted and far away.  
I’m surrounded by what looks like fog, but it’s not. It’s ash and I’m choking on it.  
“Stiles! Where a-” I fall into a coughing fit. I haul in a breath but it’s useless.   
“Derek!” Stiles screams.   
“I spy with my little eye. You’re going to see all of your friends die,” I hear maniacal laughter from all around me. Washed out screaming and cries for help follow.  
“Help! Help me please! Save me! Ahhh! Please! Please Help! Derek, please! Don’t let the hurt me! Please, don’t hurt me! HELP!” This is repeated over and over, getting louder and louder. Just when I thought I couldn’t stand anymore, it goes dead silent. Is it over?  
“DEREK!” His shrill scream is so loud I cover my ears. Where is he? I have to find him. I try to find his scent, but my nose is stuffed with ash. I can’t breath, I’m running out of air, how did I hand on this long? I can’t hang on, not anymore and the world goes black.  
“Stiles!” I wake up screaming his name, heaving in breaths. I look around frantically. Last night I received a text saying he’d gotten home safe. I should have known something was up, he didn’t have his phone. I don’t know if the berserkers took it, all I know is he didn’t have his phone last night. So who the hell texted me?   
I reach for my phone and called him. It went straight to voice mail. I call his house, but no one answers. Where is he?  
Next I call Scott, who answers, “Scott, is Stiles with you? Do you know where he is?”  
“Derek? Uh, no I got a text saying he was with you. What’s going on?” That makes it real. Stiles is missing. It’s all my fault. “Derek?”  
“Scott, Stiles doesn’t have his phone and h-he’s not with me.”  
“What? Derek, tell me you’re joking.”  
“I- Scott he’s missing.”  
Scott sounds like he’s panicking while I just feel numb,” Derek? Just stay where you are, I’m coming over.”

“So it’s started? Huh, that took longer than I thought,” I turn around to see none other than Kate Argent.  
“What do you mean? What do you know?” She gives me an arrogant smirk and shrugs. I snarl at her showing my canines. “TELL ME!”  
“Okay geez, keep your shirt on,” We both look at my obviously bare chest. I raise an eyebrow. “Fine- keep your pants on.”  
“What do you know Kate?” I growl.  
“To get your precious boyfriend back you have to beat the berserkers and to do that you have to beat their leader. The benefactor has only ever been defeated once Derek. Once.”  
“You’re point? I don’t care how dangerous it is, I’m getting him back. How was the benefactor defeated?”  
“With a very special, very rare plant called Loonsbane that only grows in one place.”  
“Where?”  
She lets out a small laugh, “Mexico. Looks like we’re going on a road trip.”  
Great.

 **Stiles POV**  
Everything is cold and my eyes refuse to open. If dad doesn’t turn on the heat, I swear I will hit him with my bat. I feel around, I know it’s here somewhere. My hand hits something warm and soft. What the?  
“Stiles is there a reason you’re hand is on my breast?” That voice sounds suspiciously like Lydia. Whats she doing in my bedroom? I open my eyes to find a very pissed off red head glaring at me.  
I look down at my hand, which is indeed on her boobs. Uh oh.  
“Uh, crap, sorry,” I manage to get out away flinging my hand away. The next thing I notice is that we are not in my bedroom. Actually I have no idea where we are. It’s dark with only one light which is illuminating Lydia and I. It must be a basement. I bet we’re in that creepy house. Ugh, I’m sick of that house. I swear if we are in fact in the basement of that creepy house I will shove my baseball bat up their -  
“Stiles!” Lydia’s yell breaks me from my thoughts. I look at her, she looks scared. Actually terrified.  
“Lydia what going on?”  
“I feel death. This whole place, it feels like death.”  
“What does that mean?” I ask a little afraid.  
“I-I don’t know, but whatever it is isn’t good,”She lets out a shaky breath. “We have to get out of here and fast.”  
We both startle when we hear the creak of a door opening. We hear footsteps and the sound of dragging. Into the light comes a boy no older than 15. It’s that same boy that jabbed me the first time. Holy crap.  
“What do you want?” Lydia gets out, I’m too shocked to say anything.  
“Well since this guys boyfriend ran off,” He points to me. Why is he pointing to me? Derek wouldn’t leave me trapped, would he? “We had to get someone else.”  
He throws a body on to us. Kira is unconscious and her temple is bleeding.  
“What did you do to her?” I demand.  
“Nothing. She fought back,” he says with a laugh.   
“Liam!” With that he walks out, leaving us trying to wake Kira up. Huh, his name is Liam. Why does that sound so familiar?

 **The Benefactors POV**  
“Liam!” I call. I know he’s down in the basement taunting out ‘guests’. I smile, It has been so easy capturing these idiots. I know one of them has taken off to Mexico and I know what he’s looking for. I’ll send someone down there. Hmm... This should be fun.  
Liam comes running into the room and stands directly in front of me, “Yes, sir?”  
“We have three am I right?” he nods, “And how many are left?”  
“Seven that we know of; Derek, Peter, Chris, Issac, Deaton, Mahlia and Scott. Derek ran off to Mexico, but I’m guessing you have a plan?”  
“Yes, I have a flight booked for you in exactly one week. You’ll go down there and stop him. Don’t kill him, we need him alive. Control your anger.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Next I think we’ll go for the true alphas boss. That will make him the most angry don’t you think, Liam?  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I expect to see him in our basement by night fall.”  
“Yes, sir, I’ll leave immediately,” I nod and he starts to leave. “Wait.”  
He turns and looks at me, “You’re doing a good job son.”

He gives me a grin, “Thanks dad.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Stiles POV**  
There were five down here now; Lydia, Kira, Deaton, Malhia and I. Every time that iron door opens someone else is thrown in. We get our food through a small hatch in the wall, if we could call the small amount we get food. Plus the food tastes like crap, not that I’ve actually tasted crap.  
Anyway as I was saying we’ve been down here 5 days. They redid the lighting, thank god, and now we can see our entire prison cell. I’ve been asking about Derek but no one will tell me anything. A part of me thinks he’s fine and is making plans to get us back. The other part is fearing the worst, what if he’s gone, like really gone? I keep telling myself that he wouldn’t just leave, but what if he has? What if Kate convinced him to just leave?   
The girls and Deaton are in the middle of a heated conversation from what I can hear.  
“They’re not just keeping us down here for kicks,” Malhia says, stating the obvious.  
“She’s right they wouldn’t go to all that trouble if there wasn’t anything in it for them,” Kira shakes her head. “We’re down here for a reason, we just have to work out what it is.”  
“It’s quite simple really,” Deaton tells them. “How did Deucalion get us to go to the bank vault?”  
“We thought Boyd and Erika were in there, we had to rescue them,” Lydia replies.  
“And what happen when Scott and Derek got there?” Deaton asks.  
“It was a trap,” I answer. “What does that have to do with u- Oh My God.”  
“What?”Kira asks in concern.  
“We’re the bait aren’t we?” Deaton nods his head. If we’re the bait what the hell is the prey.

That iron door creaks and five heads snap towards it. Liam struts in, yes struts, carrying Isaac bridal style. He gives us a smug smirk, he is so arrogant, he reminds me of Peter a little bit, huh.  
“God you guys are easy to catch. Take this idiot for example, he was literally waiting outside,” He dumps Isaac in front of us and he groans in pain.  
“What do you want from us, What’s the point of keeping us down here?” I ask genuinely curious.  
“Well I could arrange for you to be kept in the morgue. Would that suit your tastes better?”  
I just gape at him. Did he threaten me, did he just threaten me? I swear when I get out of here he is the first person I’ll hit with my bat. Yes, I am going to hit him, very, very extremely hard.   
“I’ll take that as a no then. Oh, by the way, we still haven’t heard a peep from from Derek. Huh, I think he may have gone out of the country,” he shrugs. “Obviously, theres nothing here he cares about.”  
“That’s not true, he wouldn’t just leave,” he wouldn’t just leave me. Would he?  
“Then where is he, hmm?” I look to the others who all make a point not to look me in the eye. So he is gone. He’s really gone, he left me. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I wouldn’t let Liam have the pleasure of seeing my tears. No. He has to be coming back, he will come back, that’s what I’ll hold on to.  
He will come back to me. He has to, doesn’t he?

**Derek’s POV**  
“Where is she?” The guy in the steel mask demands in a thick Spanish accent. He’s tied me up with with wire and is using electricity, so I can’t turn.  
“Where is who?” I snarl back.  
He back hands me, “You know who I am talking about.”  
When this group of hunters caught me, Kate disappeared. She deserted me and was probably on her way back to Beacon Hills. What a bitch.  
“I don’t know where she is,” I told him truthfully and for that he backhanded me again.  
“Tell me where she is!” He screams at me.  
“She’s right behind you,” He turns around in shock.  
“K-Kate Arg-gent,” He stutters.  
“I hear you’ve been looking for me,” he nods.  
“Y-Yes,” He stutters. He takes in a breath, obviously trying to seem more confident, but I can hear his heartbeat and so can Kate.  
“We you found me,” She smirks and then snarls at him. She steps closer to him and he flinches. “Awe are you scared of itty-bitty me?”  
She lets out an ominous laugh. He tries to back up, but it’s too late, she brings down her clawed hand and slashes his throat.   
“Well that was fun,” I give her the Hale glare as she turns the power off as lets me down.  
“You left me,” I accused her.  
“No, I just thought it would be better if we separated for a bit,” I growl at her. “Oh stop growling. I could have just left you here.”  
“So now what do we do, we’ve been here a week and haven’t found anything.”  
“Have a little faith. It’s only an hour’s drive to where we need to be.”  
“An where is that?” I ask through clenched teeth. Couldn’t she just give me straight answers?  
“A werewolf graveyard,” she tells me before walking off.  
A werewolf graveyard, really? It looked like every other graveyard if you disregarded the sign that said ‘Werewolf Graveyard’ and the mistletoe all over the place. Not to mention that it was surrounded by Wolfsbane.  
Right in the center was a patch of blue flowers that seemed to be glowing.  
“That right there is loonsbane,” She informs me pointing at the glowing plant.  
We walk over to the loonsbane and I reach out and hand to grab some, only to yank it back. My hand feels like it’s on fire. I glare at Kate, who just gives me a shrug and a smirk.  
“Oops. I probably should have warned you about that. You see loonsbane is similar to Wolfsbane, it’s poison to us.”  
“So how are we going to get it out of here then?” I demand angrily.  
She waves black leather in my face, “Simple. Gloves.”  
Smartass.

**The Benefactors POV**  
This werejaguar was getting out of hand. She knows too much, damn hunters. She needs to be eliminated. She’s with Derek and Derek needs to stay alive. This will be difficult.   
If I send only Liam down there he’ll probably end up killing them both out of anger. I need to get rid of her so my son can go in there and get that scheming former alpha back.  
I have the perfect idea.  
I grab my phone off the desk and dial a number I’ve called many times before.  
“Hello Sir,” A gravely voice answers. Hmm sounds like someones been drinking. “What can I do for you?”  
“Well Fahey I have a substantial amount of money here if you would like it.”  
“And what will you have me do?”  
“I want you to kill a werejaguar but keep her werewolf companion alive,” I retrieve my phone and text Liam, telling him to bring that boy, Stiles.  
“You want me to kill Kate Argent?”  
“So you know of her,” I state curiously.   
“Everyone knows of her,” He laughs. “She’s practically a celebrity in the hired-gun industry. Everyone out to kill her.”  
Well, I’m not going to let anyone else take the credit for her downfall,” Fahey?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Kill her first and I want that damn werewolf alive,” Will that I hang up.

Liam walks in dragging a protesting Stiles. He stops when he sees me sitting casually in my seat.  
“You!” He exclaims, pointing at me. “You’re the one kidnapping people.”  
“I prefer to think of it as collecting, but whatever helps you sleep at night Stiles,” I retort. “You know I thought Derek cared for you.”  
He looks down and in an almost whisper, he says, “He does.”  
“He does? Huh, well he could have fooled me. If someone I cared about was kidnapped, I would be doing everything possible to find them, not visiting another country with my ex,” he flinches a little at that. Ooh looks like I hit a nerve.  
“Do you ever wonder if he still has feelings for Kate?”  
“He doesn’t,” He mutters. “He can’t still have feelings for her.”  
“Maybe your right. Maybe he’s just gone down there with his ex to get reinforcements so he can come back and kick my ass.”  
He glares at me. I can tell he’s trying hard not to believe that Derek had left him.  
“Why?” Thats all he asks. “Why are you here?”  
“That is a very long story, but let it be assured that it is for the same reason that every other supernatural creature approaching this sleepy little town.”  
“And what reason is that?” he asks obviously scared of the answer.   
I just give him a smirk, “I’m sure someone with you’re intelligence will figure it out. Liam escort Mr. Stilinski back to his cell.”  
I smile, let them stew on that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stiles POV**

It’s freezing cold where I am, so cold I can feel my fingernails shivering. The full moon illuminates the sand dunes in front of me, they seem to go on forever. Wait, there aren’t any sand dunes in Beacon Hills.Where am I and why does it feel like I’m sinking? I look down to find my feet are in fact sinking, into the cold sand. I start to panic, I frantically try to scramble up the side of the dune. Panicking and sand obviously don’t mix because the next thing I know, I’m tumbling down the bank and hitting the bottom with a thud.

I slowly lift my head, struggling to see through the sand in my eyes. I can, however, make out a blurry blue light. I struggle to pull myself to my feet. I stumble over to the light only to see another one in front of it. I dust off my clothes and face so I can see properly. I’m not going crazy there are actually two lights, actually there a whole trail of lights. Who puts a trail of lights out in the middle of a desert? I bend down to pick up the light. It’s a plant and glowing blue flower to be exact. i follow the trail up into a rocky outcrop. I arrive at a large stone sign.

“Werewolf Graveyard”

Uh oh. This is definitely bad- very, very, indescribably bad. 

I enter the graveyard. The graveyard itself is surrounded by what appears to be Wolfsbane. Rows of stone pillars mark the earth. They all face towards the glowing center. I look down at the flower in my hand it’s the same. Suddenly something moves near the center. A woman walks out, the moonlight irradiating her flowing blond hair, Kate.

“So how are we going to get it out of here then?” A male voice demands before walking to stand near Kate. Derek! He’s here, he safe. 

“Simple. Gloves,” Kate says sarcastically. I run over to them, but they don’t even turn to me.

“Derek!” I yell but they just continue arguing. Is he ignoring me because if he is we are going to have words. “Derek Hale!”

Nothing not a thing. They continue bickering while I jump around trying to get their attention.

“So what we just grab this Loonsbane and go back to Beacon Hills?” Derek asks.

“First off we have to come back on the full moon to get this stuff. Then yes, we can go back to Beacon Hills and kick some benefactor ass,” Kate replies. They turn and start to walk to the entrance, which means they have to go through me.

“Derek,” I say, but they just keep walking towards me. They walk straight into me or should I say straight through me.

I look down at my body, nothing seems strange but something strange did just happen. People just walked through me! What the hell? I turn around and run after them.

Derek suddenly falls to the ground, an arrow protruding from his stomach. Standing at the entrance was a teenage girl pointing a crossbow at us.

“Derek!” I scream running over to him. “Derek, oh my god, don’t die please don’t die.”

Kate leaps at the hunter, biting at her throat. She picks up the crossbow and walks back over to us. She yanks out and helps Derek to his feet.

“Derek don’t you dare pass out on me,” She tells him sternly. “I am not go to lug your heavy ass back to the car. I will leave you here.”

“Kate, don’t you dare leave. I will personally kick your bitchy ass if you do!” Obviously I knew she couldn’t hear me, but it made me feel better so eh.

“I’m not kidding, Derek Don-” As he falls he takes her down and they sprawl on the ground. “Dammit! Derek, Derek wake up!”

He doesn’t though he stays unconscious. I fall to the ground beside him. What do I do? What can I do? 

“Derek!”

I sit up ramrod straight still sobbing. I can feel the my cheeks are tear streaked. All eyes are on me.

“What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?”

“Stiles, come with me now,” Deaton says. “Everyone stay there and no werewolf powers.”

He leads me over to a dark corner. I can see the others staring at us obviously focusing their hearing.

“Oi! You know, if you focus harder you might be able to turn the lights on and off,” I yell at them sarcastically. They all slam their hands over their ears. I smirk.

“Stiles!” Deaton snaps me out of my post prank bliss. “What was that Stiles? What was the dream about? Tell me the truth because I will know if you are lying.”

So I tell him, about the dreams, about my conversation with the benefactor, about everything. he listens carefully with a thoughtful expression on his face. Once I’m finished we sit in silence.

“Are you going to say something because I’m starting to get the feeling that it means something is terribly wrong with me,” He raises his eyebrow. “Again.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you Stiles. What is happening is extremely rare and is quite powerful. It can only happen with an Alpha who has sacrificed his power to save someone else's. It’s a link basically. When an alpha gives away his power he needs an anchor. Derek’s subconscious obviously chose you as his anchor. This is what has been giving you those dreams. The link demands that you two be around each other at all times,” He explains while I just gape at him. I open my mouth to say something, but he gives me a look that tells me there’s more. “That last dream you had of the graveyard. That’s where they are now. We need to work out where that is and soon.”

“Why? What happens if we don’t find him?” I ask.

“You’ll both go crazy and die,” Oh, crap.

An hour later and I’m still thinking about it. If I don’t find Derek we’ll die. Why me? Did I stab babies to death in another life or something? I sigh. We were discussing the benefactor again.

“So he’s collecting us to use as bait to catch some unknown prey, which is probably very powerful and he’s here for the same reason as all the other future baddies will come here for?” Mahlia asks.

“Uh, yeah?” I people say I talk in riddles.

“What’s here that’s very powerful?” Kira queries.

We’re all silent and then it dawns on me, “Scott.”

They all turn to me and Isaac nods his head, “He’s a true alpha. The benefactor wants to steal his powers.”

“We have to stop him. We have to escape.”

We fell into animated chatter, all talking at once. I looked at the one person who hadn’t said a word for the entire conversation. Deaton sat there with a slight smile on his face.

“What?” I ask him suspiciously.

“The power of a true alpha cannot be stolen. If it is the person that steals it dies instantly,” Deaton says.

“So what you’re saying is that the benefactors plan is completely useless,” Lydia who has also been surprisingly quiet adds.

“No,” Deaton turns to Lydia. “Like a normal alpha, the powers of a true alpha can be sacrificed. If Scott sees no other way he’ll sacrifice himself to save all of us.”

Crap. We need to get out of here. Now.

Later that night I lay awake thinking about my dream. If every part of my dream was true did that mean Derek had really gotten shot? Please don’t be dead.

**Scotts POV**

I need to get them out of there. I know that the benefactor had them in that house. I just need to formulate a plan to get in and out of there safely.

“Scott McCall?” I look up to see two boys looking me. They look around my age. The one that spoke smelt funny. He was something supernatural I was sure about it.

“Yes,” I answered suspiciously.

“I’m Mason and this is Garret. We know about your situation with the benefactor and the berserkers, we want to help. We know how to get them out.”

“I’m listening,” I say still suspicious, but if they could get them out then I would take their help.

Mason smirked, “Follow me.”

Garret nodded at me. I could tell Garret was sincere and that gave me some confidence in Mason. This plan was either going to get my friends back or it was going to get us all killed. Worst thing is if Stiles gets killed I won’t have to worry about the benefactor killing me, Derek will do it for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dereks POV**

“Stiles?” I ask the darkness around me. I cam’t see a thing, there’s got to be a light switch in here somewhere. I fumble around trying to feel my way. Thump! 

“There’s a wall there,” I voice says from my left, I give the dark the hale glare before flashing my eyes.

“Don’t flash your eyes at me Derek Hale,” I turn to my right. That voice, it has to be Stiles.

“Stiles?” I ask again. I try to follow that voice. I feel around until my hand brushes a handle. I yank the door open.

It’s dark in here as well, but not dark enough that I can’t see the five pairs of eyes latched on to me. Lydia, Kira, Mahlia, Deaton, Isaac and even Stiles glare at me with disgust. 

“What’s wrong?”I ask confused. They completely ignore me continuing to glare at me. Isaac growls at me, whats going on?

“Liam, what do you want?” Liam? Who’s Liam?

“Just to deliver a package,” A cocky voice rings out from behind me. I turn around to see a young boy standing there. It was that boy I saw when we escaped that house. The one with blood all over his shirt. His shirt isn’t bloody now, in fact he’s wearing a suit. What 15 year old kid wears a suit? 

He throws a lump onto the floor. The lump rolls over to reveal my uncle. Liam smirks. “You guys get easier and easier to catch.”

“We know what you want,”Stiles says. His mouth will get him killed one of these days I swear. I want to tell him to shut up, but I know for one he can’t hear me and two- he wouldn’t listen anyway.

“And what is that?” Liam inquires walking over to them. Wait. I was in front of him. Did he just walk through me? To check, I swipe my hand at his throat. It goes straight through.

“You- Or rather your dad- want Scotts powers,” Liam claps walking closer and closer. That’s when I notice the broken light bulb in Kira’s hand. 

“That’s a nice suit Liam,” Kira tells him.

“Thank you, at $10000 it better look nice.”

“So it was expensive?” She asks and when he nods she sighs. “What a shame.”

“What do you me-” He didn’t get to finish his question before she used her Kitsune powers to set him on fire with the broken light bulb. 

Liam dropped to the ground screaming and they all darted towards the door and escaped down the hallway, leaving an unconscious Peter on the floor.

“Crap! Peter!” I hear Isaac exclaim.

“Can’t we just leave him?” I hear Stiles voice drift from somewhere in this place.

“No,” Lydia says. 

“C’mon, I mean I’m sure Derek will forgive me for leaving his psychotic ex-alpha uncle with an even more psychotic teenager named Li- Ok fine. Isaac since you remembered him you can go and get him,” I hear footsteps rushing back toward the room. Isaac appears and grabs Peter- hoisting him on his shoulders and dashing out the door.

Liam on the other hand is still screaming and I can hear more footsteps coming this way.

“Derek!” I hear a female voice scream. I look around frantically trying to find the owner.

“Derek!” Kate screams even louder. I feel a sharp sting in my cheek before I black out.

I jerk upright. Holy crap, that was a dream? Kate glares at me, “God, I thought you weren’t ever going to wake up.”

“Did you have to slap me?” I ask her bitterly, still feeling the sting from it.

“I was considering pouring bleach on you,” I gave her the glare. “But you’re injured and I need you.”

Injured? I look down at my body. My white shirt is stained red, huh, I really did get shot. Damn.

**The Benefactors POV**

“I’m in Mexico, Sir,” Fahey told me over the phone.

“Good, good. Wait until the full moon to go to the graveyard. Kate probably doesn’t remember that it drains a supernaturals power. Remember Fahey, I want Derek alive.”

“Yes, Sir,” The line goes dead. I smile to myself, I’ll soon have all the pieces for my puzzle. All I have to do is arrange them. I swing back on my chair as I whistle manically.

“Ahhhhhh!” Liam’s high pitched screech sends me crashing to the floor. I scramble out the door. I join a legion of my berserkers as we a run to the prison. What had they done to him?

Liam rolls backward and forwards on the floor of the prison, “Liam, what happened?”

He sits up and I can see the healing burn marks on his skin, not to mention that half his suit is gone.

“That brat of a Kitsune burned me!” He rages.

“Okay, son, come with me and tend to your wounds,” I help him as he limps back to my office.

“Dad?” He asks. “What are you going to do to them?”

I think for a bit before smiling, “Now you go to school. We’re going to destroy every last one of them.”

No one hurts my son and gets away with it, they’re are going down.

**Stiles POV**

We scramble through the darkness trying to find a door or a window or anything. Every door we open is another prison cell. We have to get out today. Tonight is the full moon and even though Scotts been mentoring her, Mahlia doesn’t have enough control. C’mon there has to be a door here somewhere. We frantically feel for handles.

“Here!” Lydia calls. We all rush over to the door she found. Bright sunlight fills the doorway and we all run into it. We don’t get far. I hit something solid and fall with a thud. I look up a the person on top of me.

“Scott!”I yell happily.

“Stiles? Stiles!” He hugs me tightly and I hug him back.

“Does anyone else find that disgustingly cute?” I hear one of the girls ask. I look over at them and fight the urge to poke my tongue out. Scott helps me to my feet and I notice two guys I’d never seen before.

“Uh, Scott?” I point towards the two guys. 

“He’s pointing at me, babe,” The guy that looks like Dink Meeker off Ender’s Game [the movie] says.

“And you want me to do what?” The second guy asks. Dink Meeker’s doppelgänger pouts.

“Guys this is Mason,” Scott explains. The Dink Meeker doppelgänger gives a small wave. Scott points to the second guy. “And Garret.”

“Are you two together?” Kira asks curiously.

“Us two?” Mason motions between him and Garret. Kira nods and they both burst out laughing. “

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Kira give them a ‘they’re crazy’ look.

“He is in fact, queer as a three dollar bill,” Garret says laughing.

“And proud!” Mason puts in. I smile- people should be proud to be themselves. 

We hear an enormous roar. Crap! How could we forget we were trying to escape from the psychofactor and his nasty little minions. We follow Scott through the building. Through the hallways, up two flights of stairs and finally into what seems to be the ground floor. When we hit the living room, I realize something. This all looks very familiar. 

We snap our heads when we hear a low growl and turn to see two berserkers coming towards up.

They snap their teeth at us, occasionally pouncing forward. We scramble backwards. Someone grabs my arm. I look up to see Garret motioning to the front door.

“There. Two. One,” We all take off towards the door. I look behind me to see Scott battling the two.

“Scott!” I yell.

“Go! Everyone go, I’ll be fine,” He yells back. I look at Isaac, who nods and takes off towards Scott.

I allow myself to be pulled out the door and I look back at the house. I am so coming back with gasoline and a match. That stupid, creepy house is the bane of my existence right now. Couldn’t they find somewhere nicer to have their evil lair?

Mason loads us into a white van, “Scott! Isaac come on!”

Two bloodied werewolves crash out the front door and scramble to the van. I slam the door shut and Mason takes off.

We end up at Derek’s loft. Derek, I miss him. I never realized just how much until I walked into the loft. If he doesn’t get back soon I’m going to go to where ever he is and drag his werewolf ass back to Beacon Hills and lock him in...in...I’ll think of something okay and it will be bad.

The first thing I do is call my father.

“Hello?” My dad’s voice floats down the line.

“Dad...” My voice cracks. “Dad, it’s me.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

I hear a sob down the line “You’re alive. Oh thank god.”

“No. Thank Scott,” I say and he lets out a small laugh.

“There’s my Stiles,” I laugh with him as we talk on the phone.

After I hang up I go to find them all sitting around Scotts phone. Chris has joined us, when did he get here? They’re all whispering, but I pick out one word. Derek.

“Where is he?” I demand. The all look up at me but they don’t give me an answer. “I sa-.”

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice startles me and I go silent. God I’ve missed that grumpy voice.

“Derek!” I run to the phone. “Derek where are you?”

“We need your help. We’ve encountered a hunter that doesn't want to back down. He uses Wolfsbane and mistletoe bullets,” It’s Kate this time and she sounds as though she’s in pain.

“Fahey,” We all look at Chris. “He’s a gun for hire basically.”

“Well whoever this little prick is, he shot me and I’m not healing.”

“So you want us to come down there to rescue you?” I ask smirking.

“No I want you do come rescue us,” Derek coughs, oh god, somethings wrong with him. He’s dying isn’t he? If he dies, I’m going to bring him back to life and kill him again, I swear.

“There’s another thing. We can’t get the Loonsbane tonight, both of us are too hurt,” Kate adds.

“What’s Loonsbane?” I ask.

“The one thing that can stop the benefactor,” Deaton informs us. Great.

“So what do we do?” Isaac asks.

“Loonsbane. Didn’t Gerard hide some of that in his holiday home?” Chris asks.

“Where’s his holiday house?” Scott asks

“France,” Kate answers.

“Can you get it?” Derek asks desperately.

“Yes. I’ll book a flight for sometime this week.”

“I’ll go with you,” Isaac volunteers.

“You don’t need to,” Chris says.

“No I need to. I can’t be in this town anymore.”

“What are you saying?” Derek asks.

“I was going to leave anyway, but France sounds nice. I can’t be here knowing how many people that I loved have died. I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Are you sure?” That’s all Scott asks. He looks like someone kicked his puppy. He’s losing someone who’s basically family.

“I’ll come back and visit, I promise,” He smiles at us.

Even after everyones left I continued to talk to Derek and after an hour we finally say our goodbyes.

“Are you ready to go home?” Scott asks.

“Yeah,” I say. Then I notice a leg sticking out from behind the couch. We’d completely forgotten about the still unconscious Peter. “First though. What do we do with him?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Stiles POV**

“The hunters are at our door Stiles. We’ve run out of time. You need to get here now,” Derek tells me making my heart pound.

“They won’t kill us yet, so you still have time to rescue us,” Kate adds. I hear a bang and a crack. The sound of a gun firing fills my ears. 

“Derek!?” No answer. So I call again.

Just before the line goes dead Kate’s voice drifts down the line, “And boys, bring money.”

Bang!

I jerk awake at the day old memory. I look out of the rented car window, Mexico. Scott, Lydia and I had rushed down here to save him. Multiple outcomes form in my head. What if he’s already dead? What if we don’t get there in time? What if we can’t buy them back?

I don’t want to be negative, but with the way our lives are going *cough* crap *cough* my mind can’t help but find the negative side of things.

“Take a left!” Lydia yells at Scott, who immediately takes a right. “Left! I said Left!”

Scott makes a U turn right in the middle of the street and driving erratically across the street. If we get picked up by the cops down here I will kill Scott, mighty true alpha or not. 

“God! Didn’t you ever learn left and right?” I can practically feel him glaring at me. “And where the hell did you get your license, the internet?”

“I’m trying to get there as soon as we possibly can so we can, you know, save your boyfriend from hunters. Who have guns,” He answers.

“I’m going to agree with Stiles,” Scott glares at her. “Keep your eyes on the road!”

I’m going to die before I even get within 30 miles of Derek. I am so getting my father to revoke his license when I get back.

Mentally scarred, but perfectly fine otherwise, we finally pulled up at the hunters HQ. We were out in the middle of nowhere standing in front of a small boring building, with a suitcase full of cash. 

Chris had given us a card the he told us we definitely get us into the HQ. Scott had to stay in the car, being a werewolf and all. So Lydia and I were standing at the front door.

“Do we knock or something?” I ask. Lydia tentatively puts her hand up to the large wooden door. She looks at me before rapidly knocking on the door. 

“Nothing,” She comments.

“Maybe they’re not home? They could be out hunting werewolves or plotting the downfall of some poor evil guy.”

“So now what do we do?” She asks. We stand there for another few minutes like idiots. “Ok lets just go.”

We turn around to walk off and we hear a whirring sound. A camera pops out from the roof, it’s lens peering at us ominously.

“What business do you have with the hunters?” a cold robotic voice booms.

“We’re here for Derek,” Lydia states and I pull out the card. “Derek Hale.”

The doors open and young man ushers us in. We were told to sit in a small room.

“I’m Fahey. What do you want?” A cold voice says. Another young man walks through the door. So this was that Fahey guy Chris was talking about.

“We want Derek Hale,” Lydia says as she motions for me to set out the money. “We heard he could be bought.”

Fahey looks over the money with a thoughtful expression on his face, “And I suppose you want La Loba as well?”

I look at Lydia before saying, “Yes.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he says before leaving us alone.

**The Benefactors POV**

“A Mister Stilinski and a Miss Martin are here for Derek and Kate,” Fahey informs me when he calls me out of the blue. Rage consumes me. How dare they go down there and demand Fahey release my prisoners after what they did to Liam! I need to calm down, I can feel myself returning to my real state. the state where I have no hair or moth for that matter. Crap! Breathe.

When I am able to I answer, “Kill them.”

“Sir, may I ask why? I thought you needed them. What about their families?”

“How dare you question me you piece of worthless filth. I saved your life remember. If I hadn’t intervened you’d be muck at the bottom of a lake. When I give you an order Fahey I expect you to follow it. Do I make myself clear?” I demand enraged that he would even consider talking back to me.

“Yes, sir,” He answers reluctantly and with that he hangs up.

How will the true alpha deal with the death of three of his own? Let’s see what type of alpha Scott McCall really is.

**Dereks POV**

Everything hurts. I can barely stand, but I can hear voices. Familiar voices. Voices that sound suspiciously like Lydia and Stiles.

“It that them?” Kate asks cynically. “They should have been here hours ago.”

I glare at her, “It’s them. They’ll come and rescue us and then you can go to hell as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh! Are you sick of my company already?” I give her another Hale glare. “Hmm, you’re cute when you’re mad. Don’t worry honey, you’ll see me again.”

I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

**Stiles POV**

A dejected looking Fahey re-enters the room. I wonder what’s gotten him looking so dispirited? Maybe his favorite knife got stuck in a werewolf that escaped and is now holding said knife captive.

“Mister Stilinski, Miss Martin I have decided that it would be best if I sent you two and the prisoners back to Beacon Hills alive and well,” I fought the urge to grin. I was getting him back. “However there is a catch. My benefactor will kill me if he knew I was just letting you go.”

“What do you want us to do?” Lydia asks cautiously. He pulls out a Taser. He’s going to Taser us isn’t he? Then he's going to chop us into itty bitty pieces and feed it to his pet dogs, Ripper and Venom. Oh my god I’m going to die.

“You’re not going to die Mr. Stilinski,” The hired-gun assures me. Yeah, like I’m going to trust a guy like this. “As I was about to explain. I need you to Taser me and the knockout the guard outside with this syringe and make it look genuine. There in holding cell 3 heres the key. Oh and this won’t be the last you see of me.”

He gives us a nod and Lydia jabs the Taser into his side and he goes down with a thud. We sneak through the building until we get to the holding cells. There is one guard standing in front of cell three.

“How do you want to do this?” I ask.

Five minutes later and we were all set.

I walk around the corner and start heading down the long corridor, “Ah, hey Mr Guard Guy.”

His head snaps my way, oh crap, and he pulls out a baton, double crap. He points an accusing finger at me, “You!”

“Ahh!” I run back down the hall.

“Raaah!” He runs after me and as I run around the corner, I see Lydia jab the needle into his neck.

Thud! He falls to the floor and I bend over panting.

“I. Am. Never. Doing. That. Again,” I say still panting. “Ever!”

She gives me an ‘oh really’ look.

We run to cell three and unlock the door.

Standing on the other side is a battered and bruised werewolf in a bloodstained shirt.

“Stiles?” He asks.

“Derek!” I run up to him and jump into his arms and kiss him, completely disregarding any injuries he may or may not have. He’ll heal anyway. He kisses me back just as passionately, our tongues battling each other.

“Ahem,” A female voice says. We break the kiss but he doesn’t let me go. Thats how we walk out with Lydia leading, Derek practically carrying me and unfortunately Kate behind us.

Back in Beacon Hills the first thing we do is go to Derek’s loft to meet with everyone. Everyone was sick of Kate Argent. We were currently trying to get rid of her, the key word is trying.

“We don’t need you here,” Peter tells her coldly;

“The Benefactor isn’t just going to give up. You guys are going to be neck deep in bodies and you guys have know idea what the benefactor really is. You need me,” She tells us.

“We’ll get by on our own, we don’t need you Kate,” Scott uses his alpha voice, he really needs to work on that.

“Fine but when you realize that you’re in over your head, I’ll be here to say I told you so. Good luck,” She storms out of the apartment, but I know we’ll hear from her again.

**Derek’s POV**

All of us are sitting on the couch discussing our next move. Stiles is exactly where he should be, in my arms. He smiles at me and I kiss the side of his head. We know that this is just the calm before the storm and that The Benefactor, his berserkers and possibly Kate will be raining down hell on us.

As long as I have Stiles they can do whatever they want.


	14. Epilogue

**Stiles POV**

First day back at school and first day of lacrosse training. Scott and I turn up early to do some stretches. I can see Danny standing over near the bleachers talking to Mason and Garret. They give us a wave and we wave back. We still haven’t heard anything from The Benefactor or Kate or Fahey. Maybe they’re on vacation.

I suddenly hear whispers and giggles. I look up to see a freshman walking onto the field, lacrosse stick in hand.

“Is that?” Scott asks.

“Yeah,” I turn to look at Scott. This was not good. “It’s Liam.”

“What the hell is he doing here?” Scott whisper yells to me.

“How the heck should I know?” I whisper yell back.

“Why are you whispering?” 

“Gah!” We jump to and turn to glare at Kira. I point to Liam. “Look.”

“It that?”

“Oh My God. Yes it’s Liam and no I don’t know why he’s here.”

Half an hour later and I’m out of breath and panting. Garret however, is still bouncing around and grinning like a loon. 

“God he’s fast,” I say to Scott panting. “Is he a were-cheetah? Does that exist? Is that a thing?”

“Uh, I don’t know, I thought you were the master of that stuff?” he replies and I just glare.

Don’t get me started on Liam. Mason and Danny are having no problems with him. I think I see a bit of drool coming from Danny and Mason is just gawking at him.

Then he has to go and take off his shirt. I have to admit, he is hot, but geez you don’t have to undress him even more with your eyes.

“You think he’s hot don’t you?” I hear Garret ask Mason.

“No! No,” He looks over at a still shirtless Liam. “Maybe. Yeah maybe a little.”

I roll my eyes.

After practice, we’re all walking toward the lockeroom and Liam sees us. He gives us a smug smirk that promise deadly revenge.

Well, this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it'd finished, what'd you think. I know I kind of ended it right in the middle of something, but I wanted to finish it before season 4 was aired. And yes that does mean that this was written over a year ago in May 2014. I originally had it posted on Wattpad, well it's still posted there.
> 
> KittieB Out
> 
> P.S I found out someone added Dreams to Goodreads, so if you have an account on Goodreads rate it or review it =D


End file.
